


Masquerade

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Chefs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Romance, Texting, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: It was just another social party, one Howie really didn't want to be at until he locked eyes with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Howie sighed softly as he looked around the crowded room, all around him were people in masks with hidden identities as they graced the dance floor. His brown eyes scanning the room of bystanders coming across someone who seemed just as bored as he was. He looked her over and took in what she was wearing. She had on a long Victorian style dress with a white mask that was decorated with colored feathers. She wasn’t the type that would usually catch his attention, he could see the bit of weight she carried, but there was something about the mysterious woman that was drawing him in. 

He stood and headed her way, brown eyes stayed focused on her as he weaved through the sea of dancers, still not sure where this pull was coming from. Heather could feel eyes on her but she didn’t look up, she wanted to leave, hating these kinds of gatherings and dressing in a way that was not her. She kept her head down but could see a pair of legs standing next to her. 

“I don’t mean to seem so forward, but I was wondering if I could have this dance.” The man spoke softly. 

Heather bit her lip not really wanting to dance but since her date had ran off with another masked woman, she might as well fake having a good time. She looked up and nodded softly taking in his black suit with a white buttoned up shirt, his mask was a simple silver one that was tied behind his short dark hair. Heather reached up and stood as the man in front of her helped her up and led her to the floor. She put one hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close, their other hands intertwining as they allowed their bodies to move to the music, their brown eyes never leaving each other. 

“So, what brings you here?” He asked, wanting to know more about this woman in his arms.

“Keeping face.” She replied. “Getting ready to leave town and my family isn’t to happy.” 

Howie’s face fell, not sure if after tonight he would see her again. They spun around the floor but stayed close to each other. He wanted to know more about this girl behind the mask, something was telling him there was more to her then she was letting on. 

“When do you leave?” He bravely asked, knowing he was being very bold with someone he had just met and didn’t even know her name. 

“Tomorrow.” She replied, spinning around before going back to his arms. She normally wasn’t this open with a complete stranger, her family had always kept her on a short leash and hated that she had broken that leash to run off and follow her dreams. 

Howie’s face fell slightly, he and the others were also leaving tomorrow to start their newest tour. The music didn’t stop as the two were lost in their own world, not knowing if they would ever see each other again. 

Howie and Heather finally slowed their dancing, both panting softly and smiling at each other. Howie danced for a living and even he was worn out not realizing just how much they had glided across the floor until he saw they were back at the seat he had found her in, now occupied by someone else. The two strangers looked at each other before chuckling softly seeing where they had ended up. 

“Would it be to bold of me to ask if you would like to go out and get some fresh air?” Howie asked. 

Heather giggled softly and nodded. “It would be, but I could use the air.” 

Howie bowed. “After you M’lady.” 

“Why, such a gentleman.” Heather played along, moving in front of him before heading out of the building and into the cool New Orleans night. They were quiet for the longest time, walking side by side and enjoying the company of each other. Howie finally breaking the silence. 

“So why are you leaving town?” Howie asked. 

Heather bit her lip, she knew she couldn’t give details on her job or what she was doing. “I’ve been hired as a personal chef for some really important clients.” 

“Oh wow, you’re a chef?” 

Heather nodded. “Yes, that’s why my parents are so irritated with me, they wanted me to stay here and marry some rich man.” 

Howie chuckled softly as they continued to walk. “And you don’t want that?” 

“No, I want to get out and see the world, explore the different cuisines that are out there.” Heather sighed. “So I sent in my resume and got the call back, made my speciality, and landed the job.” 

“That’s amazing!” 

Heather’s face turned red as she smiled up at the man. “Thanks.” 

They finally stopped, Howie reaching over for her hands and holding them in his. “I guess we better be getting back.” 

Heather scoffed softly. “Yeah.” 

Howie could tell she didn’t want to go back but he needed to get back to the hotel himself. He didn’t want to leave her but if he could at least get her number, they could text each other and hopefully see one another before they both left. 

“So, do I get to have the pleasure of knowing my company’s name before we part?” 

Heather grinned up at him softly. “Now that would ruin the entire reason for the mask, don’t you think?” 

Howie chuckled softly and nodded as they headed back. “I guess it would.” 

As they got back to the party, the two stopped at the door looking at each other. They didn’t know what to do or say, they just knew they didn’t want to leave each other. Heather looked down, red hitting her cheeks feeling his eyes on her. 

“Hey, I had a really good time.” Howie said softly, lifting her head up with his fingers gently. 

Heather couldn’t help the slight shiver that went through her body feeling the softness of his touch and it didn’t go unnoticed by him either. 

“I did too and I don’t say that often when it comes to these kind of parties.” Heather whispered. 

Howie lowered his hand smiling softly. “I know we both leave tomorrow, but I can be brave and ask for your number so we can at least keep in touch?” 

Heather’s face turned even brighter red, they didn’t even really know each other. Plus, why would someone as handsome as him would want someone as ordinary and plain as her? 

“I’m sorry.” Howie apologized. 

Heather shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I would love to stay in touch with you.” 

Howie smiled and pulled his phone out, unlocking it, and handing it to her so she could type in her number. She did so before handing it back to him. Howie smiled and leaned over, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Goodnight.” He whispered. 

“Goodnight.” Heather blushed. 

Howie backed away and headed off, not wanting to leave her side but knew he’d be kicking himself in the morning if he didn’t. Heather watched him disappear before sighing softly and headed back inside to find her parents, ready to get out of this city and see the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather looked around the crowded area, everyone rushing around trying to get to where they needed to be. This wasn’t her first rodeo and knew how crazy the first day was and kept her suitcase, knifekit, and bag close to her as she looked around, happy to see some crew hands she knew. The tour manager was a good family friend and had been the only one who believed in her skills and talents as a chef and was always his first choice when celebrities wanted a personal chef. She didn’t always get the job and knew she had to sell it on her own, but he had pushed a bit harder this time to get the guys to give her a chance since she was self taught. 

“Heather!” 

Heather turned around smiling softly seeing Julie run her way, panting softly as she leaned over catching her breath causing Heather to chuckle softly. 

“Did you run across the country to get here?” Heather teased. 

Julie looked up at the younger woman with a playful glare before sitting back up. “Hey, the buses are further away than they look.” 

Heather chuckled and hugged her friend. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Same here girl, but Jim is looking for you.” 

Heather nodded and grabbed her stuff before following Julie towards what would become her bus for this leg of the tour. As the two women got closer to the buses, she could see Jim directing where everyone was going. He turned and smiled seeing the two heading his way, making his way to them and pulling Heather into his arms. 

“And how is my best girl?” Jim asked. 

Heather hugged the older man back, sighing happily. “I’m doing well Poppy.” They pulled away from each other. Jim had become like a second Father to her since her own more less had disowned her. Jim never understood why his old friends treated their daughter so cruelly just because she was different and didn’t want to marry into money and prove she could stand on her own two feet. 

“Thank you Julie, you can get back to your area.” Jim smiled. 

Julie nodded and gave Heather one last hug before running off, Jim looked back at Heather. 

“You’ll be happy to know you are going to get to have a bit more creative freedom this time around.” 

Heather smiled happily as Jim handed her a black binder knowing he was going to give her the full rundown on what was expected of her as the Boys’ personal chef. She still couldn’t believe this was happening and was thankful they had been there for her interview so the first time jitters had been taken care of, resulting in Heather squealing when she got home that night, her inner fangirl coming out in full force as she blared This Is Us. 

“I take it this is a binder of what the guys like and don’t like.” Heather said, doing a quick look through. This wasn’t anything new to her and she preferred to know what her clients liked. 

“Yes and there’s also a list in there for Brian’s wife and son as well.” Jim replied. “ They usually join him at least for part of the tour and I will make sure you know when they have joined up with us.” 

Heather nodded knowing Jim wasn’t done as she shut the binder, she would be going through it once the buses got rolling. 

“Also, you have the freedom to decide what the guys have each night, there’s not strict menu like you’ve had to deal with before. All their management asks is you keep it healthy for most of the meals, they are okay with you spoiling them from time to time throughout the tour.” Jim continued. “Your main meals will be their lunches and dinners, usually they sneak off to get their coffees and grab something for breakfast.” 

Heather had to hold in a squeal, she loved when she could plan the menu herself and it wasn’t already pre planned for her. She also knew how important it was to keep the guys healthy, specially Nick. 

“Anything else?” Heather asked. 

Jim stood there in thought for a moment. “ Oh, lunches will be inside the arenas and dinners on their buses before they finish the show. Your bus is right there.” 

Heather nodded and hugged the man before grabbing her stuff and headed towards her new home for the next few months. She opened the door and got her bags inside looking around. To her right was the kitchen area, a bit bigger than most tour bus kitchens. She opened the fridge and saw it was already stocked with food for a least the first few weeks and same with the small pantry. She looked through the cabinets and drawers getting herself familiarized with where everything was, finding the serving trays and lids. There was also a booth with a table for eating. Heather finished her inspection just as the door opened back up making her look up. 

“You must be Heather.” The young man said. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Heather replied, holding out her hand. 

“You too, I’m Andrew and will be your driver for this leg.” Andrew introduced himself, shaking her hand. 

“Have you found everything to your liking? Jim was instant the bus be set up just right.” Andrew chuckled softly. 

Heather smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, the kitchen is actually one of the bigger ones I’ve seen on a bus.” 

“So this isn’t your first time then?” 

“No, if Jim is running the show, I usually get dragged into it if his client is wanting a chef.” 

Andrew laughed softly. “This is my first trip so I promise to do my best.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” 

A knock on the door made them both jump slightly. 

“Five minutes!” Jim called from the other side. 

“Got it boss!” Andrew yelled back. 

“Well hey, I’ll let you get settled in.” 

Heather smiled and nodded before heading to the back, seeing her bunk and tossing her bag into it before laying her suitcase and knife kit on the other side. She headed straight back with the binder knowing there was a sitting room in the back of the bus. She opened the door and walked inside seeing the leather couch and table right in front of her, to her left was a flat screen table and a stereo. To her right, was some shelves and behind the couch was a small mini bar with a mini fridge. She headed for the fridge and opened it seeing her favorite water, she’d have to remember to thank Jim for making sure her bus was ready for her. She knew she’d have her console hooked up to the TV before the night was over, but for now, she wanted to look over the food she would be working with. 

Howie quickly made his way to the buses, he was late and knew the guys were going to give him shit for it. 

“Well, look who decided to join us.” AJ taunted. 

Howie glared at his best friend. “I’m late one time, one time.” 

Brian chuckled softly. “That’s all it took for Kevin too then we could never get him to be on time after that, late night? I know that dance went on late into the night.” 

Howie finally calmed down and nodded. “Something like that.” 

Truth was, Howie had gotten back at a decent time, he just couldn’t get to sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of the woman he had danced with and couldn't get her out of his head. 

“We saw you leave with someone so we thought you had went back to the hotel.” Nick said. 

Howie shook his head. “There’s more to life then sex, Nick.” 

Nick gave one of his unashamed grins heading for his bus before Howie could hit him. The others also headed towards their own buses, Brian hanging back seeing Howie distracted by something. 

“Hey man, you okay?” Brian asked. 

Howie shook out of daze looking at his younger friend and nodded. “Yeah, let's do this.” 

Brian nodded softly making a note to himself to keep an eye on his older friend, it wasn’t like Howie to be so distracted or late for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Howie threw his bag in his bunk and headed towards the back, flopping down onto the leather couch groaning softly. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of them, he hadn’t meant to be late and knew he had to get his head in the game, missing call would have Jim all over him, something Howie didn’t want. He laid his head back against the couch, closing his eyes just for a moment. 

“Boss you in here?!” Howie’s driver hollered. 

Howie groaned and opened his eyes back up. “Yeah, I’m in the back!” 

With that, the bus roared to life and began to move. Howie closed his eyes again, just wanting a few moments as the bus rocked him back to sleep. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but when he woke up and checked his phone, it was early afternoon. He felt better though and decided to check his Social media. Once that was done and he ran to the bathroom, he picked his phone up and bit his lower lip. Going into his contacts, he saw her number and began fighting with himself. 

“Just text her.” 

“What if she’s busy?” Howie asked himself. 

“If she’s busy, she’ll respond when she can.” His inner voice argued. 

Howie sighed softly before hitting the button to send a new text, putting her number in but staring at the screen for longer then he probably should have been. 

“Just do it.” 

“Will you shut up so I can think?” Howie growled to himself. “God, I’ve been rendered to talking to myself.” 

“One night and you’re already falling.” His mind taunted. 

Howie shook his head. “No, not this time, not after what happened with Leigh.” 

Howie and Leigh had met right before the Black and Blue tour, hitting it off instantly. She had came in for an interview for the production spot and got the job. They quietly dated for about three years but things became strained and they ended it and not on good terms either. 

“So, what you going to say?” The voice asked. 

“I thought I told you to get lost.” Howie huffed. 

He took a deep breath and began to type, praying she wouldn’t freak out and reply. He hit the send button, holding his breath, and waited. 

Heather was deep into what she was doing, jumping when she heard her phone go off. She had the Boys’ newest album in and playing as she grabbed her phone to see what was up. She didn’t recognize the number but a small spark of hope hit her hoping it was her mystery man. She opened up the text, a huge smile gracing her face. 

“I know it’s been only a few hours, but I couldn’t get you out of my head last night.” The text read. 

Heather’s face turned red and was thankful she was alone as the bus continued down the road. She hit the little box and began to type. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either, you really did make the evening bearable. I wish we could have seen each other before we left.” Heather took a deep breath and hit the send button. 

Howie grinned like an idiot seeing her reply come through, he was so happy to hear from her. He quickly sent his reply, not wanting to keep her to long knowing she was probably busy. 

“I wish we could have as well, but I have a feeling we will see each other again. What are you doing?” 

Heather bit her lip knowing she couldn’t tell him much. “Working on some menus for the week for my clients, was told I get to be creative and free with the meals I cook, super excited about that.” 

Howie chuckled softly, he could hear the excitement in her words. The two texted back and forth the rest of the day, not stopping until almost near bedtime. Howie knew he couldn’t ask about her clients so they talked about other things, really getting to know each other. 

“Sorry it got spotty there for a bit.” Heather texted and sent waiting for a response, she didn’t have to wait long. 

“It’s okay, I know you’ve been working while we talked.” Howie replied. 

Heather smiled at his understanding letting out a soft yawn and seeing what time it was. She finished up the last of the week’s menu before closing her notebook and the binder for the night. She sat back against the couch with her phone, the smile hadn’t left her face the entire day. 

“I’m getting sleepy.” Heather texted. 

The response came a few minutes later. “It’s been a long day, but I’ve loved getting to know you better.” 

Heather smiled letting out another yawn. “As have I, guess I better let you go for the night.” 

“Do you have to?” 

Heather chuckled softly, her heart melting just a bit. “I don’t have to, but I think we both need some sleep.” 

Howie sighed knowing she was right but that didn’t mean he wanted to put his phone down. He really was living up to his reputation of being the one always on his phone. 

“Goodnight then my mystery lady.” Howie typed. 

Heather smiled softly and typed back. “Night.” 

Howie shut his almost dead phone off and put it on its charger before getting up and heading for his bunk, pulling his shirt off and laying down in the small bed, praying his mind would let him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Heather worked hard to make sure the guys had a light lunch each day and a hot dinner after each show, making sure to stay out of sight. Howie and Heather hadn’t stopped texting each other, making it hard for Howie to concentrate wanting to just stay on his phone. 

“Howie man, you gotta stop with the phone.” Brian said. 

Howie sighed and put his phone away. “Sorry.” 

Brian shook his head, patting Howie on the back gently. “It’s okay, Jim is just getting flustered, he can see your distracted.” 

Howie nodded softly, he didn’t want to cause any trouble for him or the others. The two headed back to soundcheck where Nick and AJ were waiting. 

“She must be really special.” Brian said softly. 

Howie’s face turned red but tried to play it off. “How do you know it’s a female?” 

Brian chuckled. “Your face is red and you’ve been glued to your phone, it was the same way when you started talking to Leigh.” 

Howie stopped suddenly trying to shake the memories from his head. 

“Shit Howie, I’m so sorry.” Brian quickly apologized. 

Howie wiped his face and tried to calm down. “It’s okay Bri, I don’t know why it still affects me the way it does.” 

“It has only been a year.” Brian replied. “And you two were close, you were going to propose to her.” 

Howie nodded before feeling Brian pull him into a hug, he did always seem to know when the others needed one. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Brian encouraged, rubbing Howie’s back. “Just take things slow and don’t rush it.” 

Howie nodded before pulling away and wiping his face, Brian giving him a few minutes to calm down before hearing AJ. 

“Hey! We doing this or not?” 

Brian laughed and turned looking at the two youngest. “Yeah! Be right there!” 

“You gonna be okay?” Brian asked. 

Howie wiped his face and nodded, smiling up at the younger man. “Yeah, thanks bro.” 

“Anytime.” Brian smiled. 

“Come on already!” Nick whined. 

“Keep your pants on!” Brian yelled, causing Howie to chuckle. 

They headed up to the stage to finish getting ready for the night’s show. Howie’s mind wasn’t to far from his phone, but he was focused enough to finish what he was doing knowing he’d be able to text her soon. 

Heather had a special dinner planned for the Boys that night, she already had the steaks marinating in the fridge, she was also making them baked potatoes with all the trimmings, and mac and cheese. Pineapple upside down cake for dessert. She wasn’t a baker, but she wanted to finish off their dinners with something sweet, they had been working so hard and Jim did say she could spoil them. 

She got to work when she heard the bus door open, smiling softly seeing her Poppy climb in. 

“How is my sweet pea doing?” Jim asked, hugging his unofficial adopted daughter close. 

Heather hugged him back. “Good, decided to spoil the Boys tonight.” 

Jim chuckled softly. “I was wondering when that was going to happen.” 

“Hey, I was good and waited three weeks.” Heather defended. 

“Yes, which I think is a record for you.” He teased. 

Heather glared playfully at her Poppy before shaking her head. “How are they doing?” 

Jim sighed. “Howie seems to be out of sorts, his focus isn’t as sharp as it normally is.” 

She didn’t think much of it, but it still worried her. “That doesn’t sound like Howie.” 

“No, it’s not. That’s why I’m worried.” 

Heather continued what she was doing as the two talked, she was always happy to spend time with the older man. 

“Do you need anything before we roll out?” Jim asked. 

Heather nodded and added a few more things to her growing list before handing it to him. He chuckled softly and nodded. 

“I’ll make sure you get everything before we leave.” 

“Thanks Poppy.” Heather smiled. 

“Of course sweet pea.” Jim smiled, pulling her in and kissing her head before letting her get back to work. Heather watched him leave before going back to what she was doing, getting everything ready for that night. She decided to take a nap before preparing the night’s special dinner, setting her alarm so she didn’t over sleep. 

She was just getting off Howie’s bus when she saw him heading her way, she quickly moved into the shadows but she had been spotted. 

“Hey Heather!” Howie yelled, running towards her. 

Heather sighed but stopped and turned towards him. “Hey Howie, dinner is on your bus.” 

Howie grinned and nodded. “Thanks, it’s all been amazing.”  
“Good, I’m so glad to hear that.” Heather smiled up at him. “I’ll let you get to it, don’t want it getting cold on you.” 

Howie nodded softly and let her go, something about her felt familiar but couldn’t put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and hopped on his bus, excited to eat and text his girl before going to bed. 

Heather got back on her bus sighing softly and closing her eyes, she didn’t know why but something felt odd when Howie was near her as if she had felt him near her before. She shook the feelings away knowing she was just being silly, besides, someone like Howie would never want someone like her. She headed to the little kitchen to clean up knowing the dishes would be brought back to her soon. Once everything had been returned, and the dishes done, she headed to the back to work on the next set of menus, smiling seeing her phone had a new messaged. She opened it up and sat down, opening her notebook and the binder. 

“Hey lovely, I miss you.” 

Heather smiled and worked for a few minutes before texting him back. “I miss you too, did you have a good day?” 

“Would have been better if you were there, but it was another packed house.” 

Heather’s face turned a bright red. “Stop it! My face is completely red!” 

Howie chuckled softly reading her message, sending a simple “LOL.” 

“It’s not funny!” She texted back, only making Howie laugh harder. 

“I’m sorry cutie, I bet your face is so cute right now though.” 

Heather shook her head and grumbled as her face continued to turn red. It went quiet between the two as Heather dove into her work, blocking everything out as the music played in the background. A few hours later, her phone went off causing her to jump slightly. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

Heather’s eyes went wide and she quickly responded. “No! I am so sorry, I got wrapped into my menus and completely forgot to text you back!” 

“It’s okay, I know you’re a busy woman, I just wanted to make sure I hadn’t overstepped my boundaries.” 

Heather laid back against the couch, she had gotten a lot done so she allowed herself to take a break, wanting to talk to him a bit longer. 

“No, you’re completely fine and I’m done for the night, so I’m all yours!” 

Howie grinned seeing her response, texting her back just as they did each night before going to bed. Howie could feel himself starting to fall for her even though he had no clue where she was or if he would ever actually see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

The first leg of the tour was finally coming to an end and Jim had everyone together, it had been a great run and the fans had been very responsive. They were going to have a couple of weeks off before heading overseas, something Heather was looking forward to. She had always been forced to stay in the states, but this time, nothing was keeping her back. 

“Great run everyone!” Jim said. “Enjoy your couple of weeks off and we will be heading to Europe.” 

The group cheered and headed their separate ways. 

“Hey Heather!” Nick hollered, seeing her trying to sneak off. 

Heather turned and smiled softly. “Hey Nick, what’s up?” 

Nick bit his lower lip looking down at his shoes. “Um...You’re going over with us, right?” 

Heather smiled softly and relaxed, he was so much like her and she felt comfortable around him. 

“Yeah, it’ll be my first time going overseas.” 

Nick’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “I’m surprised since you’ve been a chef for so many.” 

Heather sighed softly. “My parents kept me on a short leash for the longest time, they don’t approve of me working and making my own way.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, you’re an amazing chef.” Nick complimented. 

Heather’s face turned red as a smile bloomed on her face. “Thanks Nick, that means a lot to me.” 

Howie turned and saw Nick talking to Heather, jealousy raising up inside him for some reason. He didn’t want anyone talking to her. 

“Howie, hey…” AJ waved his hand in front of his oldest friend. 

Howie jumped out of his daze and looked at the younger man. “Yeah J?” 

“Dude, who are you and what did you do with Howie?” AJ asked, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry man, hoping I can get my head clear these couple of weeks.” Howie sighed, still sending glances over towards Heather and Nick. 

Brian noticed the glances and knew something was going on, it wasn’t like Howie to become the jealous type. 

“So..um..I was wondering something.” Nick reached back rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What’s up?” Heather asked. 

“Could you possibly teach me how to cook?” Nick asked. “ I met someone and I really want to make something special for her. I know we are suppose to be off and I hate to…” 

Heather reached up and put her finger over his lips, hushing him. “I’d love to show you, just decide what you want to make and we will work on it.” 

Heather moved her hand away and smiled up at the blonde seeing the bit of red on his face. Howie couldn’t take his eyes off the two before finally shaking his head. Why the hell was he feeling like this? He was talking to someone so who cares who Nick talks to. 

They finally went their own way, Heather and Nick agreeing to meet at her place in a few days, giving Nick a chance to decide what he wanted to make. Heather made sure Nick had her address before heading out. 

Heather sighed happy to be back at her apartment, groaning softly hearing her phone actually ring knowing who it was. 

“Hello?” Heather answered. 

“So, you are home.” Her Mother replied. 

“Yes, I just got home.” 

“So are you done with this foolish dream of yours?” She asked.   
Heather internally groaned to herself. “No Mother, I leave for Europe in two weeks.” 

“Seriously Heather, I don’t know what has gotten into you.” Her Mother huffed. “Your Father and I worked hard to give you everything you ever wanted yet it doesn’t seem good enough.” 

Heather rolled her eyes. “What do you want Mother?” 

She heard the older woman huff but got to the point. “We are having another social party and you will be there, it’s another masquerade so we expect you to be in your dress and mask.” 

“Yes Mother.” Heather sighed and hung up, flopping onto the couch and crying. This was the last thing she wanted to do after a two month tour that wasn’t even near done. She wiped her face and put her glasses back on hearing her phone go off again. She picked it up and smiled through the tears, it was him. 

“Hello pretty girl, how are you?” 

Heather text back quickly. “Not good, just got home and found out I have to go to another party.” 

Howie had just gotten back to Florida himself but was willing to hop right back on the plane to New Orleans if it meant seeing her and making her night bearable knowing how much she hated those parties. 

“I haven’t unpacked, do you want me to fly up to you? I’d really like to see you again.” 

Heather bit her lip. “I don’t want to put that on you.” 

“I’ll be on the first flight.” 

Tears began to fall again, she didn’t want to burden him, but she wanted to see him. She didn’t know what was going on between them, but she was ready to find out. 

“I’ll be in the same dress and mask as before.” She texted him. 

“Then I’ll be in my same suit and mask as well.” He responded. “I will see you soon.” 

Heather shut her phone off and went to lay down, praying tonight would go fast and he would stay true to his word and show up.


	6. Chapter 6

It was just like every other party, crowded and stuffy. Much to her parents frustration, Heather turned down every offer to dance. She only wanted to dance with him and no one else, she kept a sharp eye out knowing he had said he’d be in his same suit. The dance had been going on for a couple of hours and her hopes were starting to crumble a little at a time. She looked down sighing softly trying to hold the tears in. 

“You should have known he wouldn’t show, he’s just like every other guy.” Her voice huffed. 

“I really thought this one was truly different.” Heather whispered to herself. 

“You know they are only different until they get what the want.” 

“You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.” 

Heather’s entire body froze, he was there, he had really showed up. She looked up and smiled softly. 

“You came.” She finally got out. 

Howie held out his hand for her, smiling seeing her take it and helped her up. “I told you I was coming, I meant it.” 

They began to dance just as they had done that first time, staying silent for the longest time until Heather finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry I doubted you, I have been hurt so much, I don’t know who to trust anymore.” Heather sighed, lowering her head. 

Howie stopped and lifted her head back up. “I’m sure you’ve heard this many times then, but I truly am not like the others. In fact, I’m ready to show you who a really am, I want to see where things go between us.” 

Heather’s eyes went wide as he stepped back and untied his mask, letting it drop to his hands. Heather shook her head in disbelief, so stupid for not recognizing his voice right away when they first met.

“Ho..Howie?” Heather stuttered. 

Howie shouldn’t have been surprised she knew who he was, but he was. “How…?” 

Heather sighed and reached back, untying her mask and letting it fall before looking up at him. 

Howie’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe it. “Heather?” 

“Hi Howie.” Heather said softly, putting her glasses back on.   
Howie backed away and shook his head, everything rushing back to him and making sense. From their bit of interaction that night next to his bus to seeing her talking to Nick and why he felt that spout of jealousy run through him. 

“Get out of here!” Howie’s voiced screamed at him. 

Heather could see the fear in his brown eyes and tried to step closer to him. “Howie, please don’t leave.” 

“I can’t...I’m sorry.” Howie quickly turned and ran, leaving Heather standing there on the dance floor, tears falling from her eyes. 

“I told you, he never would want to be with you.” Heather’s voice scolded. 

Howie finally slowed down panting hard and fast as he headed into the hotel. His mind was going a mile a minute. He felt like such a fool and never should have came up here. He finally made it to his room and slid down to the floor, tears falling from his eyes. 

“You did the right thing.” His voice said. “It would have been Leigh all over again.” 

“Then why does it feel like my heart is being ripped out?” Howie asked himself. 

Heather stared at her phone, her dress in a pile on the floor of her room. After Howie had ran off on her, she quickly left ignoring her parents demands for her to stay. She wiped her face and blew her nose. 

“What do I do now?” She asked herself. “How am I going to get through the rest of this tour?” 

She sighed and turned her phone on, dialing a number she knew she could call anytime. She knew it was late, but he wouldn’t care. 

“Hello?” Jim answered, sleepiness in his voice. 

“Poppy... “ Heather sniffed. 

Jim was instantly up hearing the sadness in his sweet pea’s voice. 

“Sweet pea, what’s wrong?” 

She slowly began telling him about Howie and how they had been texting each other after their first meeting even though they had no clue who each other were and what had happened just a few hours ago. 

“I don’t know what to do Poppy.” Heather sighed. “I know I can’t get out of my contract.” 

Jim was silent for a moment before speaking. “Just give him some space and time, he’s been hurt just like you have.” 

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Heather apologized. 

“Don’t be, you know you can call me anytime, I love you sweet pea.” Jim said. 

“I love you too, Poppy.” Heather replied, feeling a bit better. 

Heather hung up her phone and laid down, looking through the messages she and Howie had sent back and forth to each other over those last couple of months, tears returning but the smile on her face never left. She put her phone down and went to sleep, hoping in time she and Howie could pick up where they had left off.


	7. Chapter 7

Howie and Heather hadn't talked since that night and neither wanted to text the other out of fear of upsetting the other. Heather had blocked everyone out, completely forgetting Nick was coming over. The knock on the door made her jump and quickly get dressed before opening it. 

“Nick?” Heather asked confused. 

Nick looked at her worriedly. “Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to come back another time?”

It took Heather a few minutes then remembered why he was there.

“No! Come on in.” She moved to the side so he could come in before shutting the door. Nick looked around the small apartment, quickly seeing the gaming consoles sitting around the TV.

“I'm sorry, I totally forgot you were coming over.” Heather apologized.

“Your cool, I should have called before coming over.” Nick blushed. “You play?”

Heather smiled and nodded. “I do, are you challenging me Carter?” 

Nick turned and grinned. “Possibly.”

Heather chuckled and pushed him playfully towards the kitchen. “Get in there Carter.” 

Over the next week, Nick and Heather spent the days together, Heather showing him the ways of the kitchen and spending their nights playing on the consols. Heather loved having Nick over and it kept her mind off of things until she went to bed. The two had a lot in common despite the age difference, but they both knew to keep things friendly since Nick had a girl. 

“Thanks for teaching me how to cook.” Nick grinned. “I think she’s going to be really surprised.” 

Heather smiled and nodded. “Anytime, I can’t wait to hear about it.” 

Nick looked at his new friend and could tell something wasn’t right, laying his hand on her back comfortingly. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nick asked, concern in his voice. 

Heather sighed softly, leaning into his rubs slightly. Howie hadn’t texted her all week and she was actually really worried about him. 

“Have you heard from Howie by chance?” Heather asked. 

Nick was confused why she would be asking about Howie. “No, why do you think there’s something wrong?” 

Heather looked down and slowly began to tell Nick about their first encounter to the dance earlier that week and how they had finally revealed themselves to each other. Nick was floored by what he was hearing but a lot more was making sense with Howie being distracted and constantly on his phone during the first leg of the tour. 

“So he just backed off and ran?” Nick asked, still slightly shocked. 

Heather nodded softly. “Yeah, he didn’t tell me why he just apologized and ran.” 

Nick bit his lip knowing exactly why Howie had ran, Heather looked up seeing the look in Nick’s blue eyes. 

“You know, don’t you?” Heather asked. 

Nick nodded. “Yes, I know why he freaked and ran but its not my place to tell you.” 

Heather looked back down and sighed softly. Nick hated seeing her like this and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Nick soothed. “Just talk to him.” 

Heather snuggled into the younger man’s arms looking for some comfort and reassurance. “I don’t know if he even wants to talk to me.”

“What about this.” Nick said, getting her to sit up. “Let me take you down to Florida, I know a spot on the beach he likes to go, its secluded and away from the crowds. That way you two can talk and work things out.” 

“I don’t know Nick.” Heather said softly. 

“Please try, it’s clear you’re crazy for him and he wouldn’t stay off his phone long enough to pay attention to what was going on.” 

“Really?” Heather asked. 

Nick grinned and nodded. “Yeah, you know how many times Jim threatened to send his phone swimming?” 

Heather giggled softly trying to imagine her Poppy threatening the Boys knowing how soft hearted he was. Nick smiled hearing the giggle and hoped he had gotten through to her, plus she deserved to know the truth on why Howie skipped out on her. 

“Okay Nick, we can go.” Heather smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Heather looked at Nick like he was crazy, there was no way anyone could get up and over the rock formation that was standing in front of them. Nick chuckled softly looking at her, trying to keep his head down, the beach was more lively then they thought it would be. 

“Nick, there’s no way.” Heather shook her head. 

“I swear we have all climbed it.” Nick insisted. 

Heather looked at the formation again not sure if she could climb them knowing her balance was not the best in the world. Nick could see she was scared and pulled her into his arms. 

“Hey, I’ll help you over okay.” Nick whispered softly. 

Heather relaxed and nodded, letting Nick take her by the hand and pull her up onto the lowest rock. She could hear the waves of the ocean washing up against the already wet rocks as she held onto Nick. Once they got to the top of the rocks, Heather looked down and saw Howie sitting at the bottom, his bare feet in the water. Heather looked at Nick seeing the smirk on his face. 

“I hate you.” She whispered playfully. 

Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You know you love me.” 

Heather shook her head as he headed back down knowing she would have the make the trek the rest of the way on her own. Nick turned and looked at her. 

“Text me in a bit and let me know what’s going on.” 

Heather nodded and watched him disappear before turning back and taking a deep breath before carefully going down to where Howie sat. The rocks were slick as the waves continued to crash up against them, spraying her as she got closer to the man who had her heart.

Howie could feel a pair of eyes on him but didn’t turn around. He wasn’t sure which brother he had to kill for bringing her here. She stood behind him not sure what to say as the seagulls cried and the waves crashed.

“What are you doing here Heather?” Howie asked, his voice flat. 

“I wanna know why you bolted on me.” Heather replied. 

Howie laughed mockingly at her. “You should know why, mean what kind of fan are you?” 

The sting hit Heather hard, she knew he was lashing out in anger, but it still hurt. Her own anger spiking. 

“You wanna know what kind of fan I am?” Heather seared, seeing Howie wince just slightly knowing he was in for it. 

“I’m a fan that watched you guys go straight to the top and shutdown Time Square, the one who rolled her eyes everytime the stupid feud was mentioned or seeing fans go at each other about it, I’m a fan who saw the downfall and didn’t know if my favorite group would be able to hold on.” 

Heather took a breath as the tears fell and she didn’t stop them, she saw Howie’s head fall knowing she wasn’t done, he hadn’t meant to snap at her, he was just scared and hurting. 

“I’m a fan who’s heart shattered into pieces when I found out my two favorites weren’t talking because the burn out got so bad. I worried to death over AJ and Nick and not knowing if I would wake up to the news that one or both of them were gone.I’m a fan who thanks Leighanne every damn day for putting a fire under Brian’s ass to get his heart surgery when the rest of you were telling him to push it back.”

That hurt and Howie felt the sting be thrown right back at him, even though the guys had talked about it, they were still guilt ridden and Brian was still hurt over it. 

Heather sat down and wiped the tears out from under her glasses, keeping some distance between them. 

“I did hear about what Leigh did, but I dismissed it because I figured most of it was just an ex scrone and trying to get back at you. Plus, I was going through my own stuff. I’ve honestly never cared what happened in your personal lives, just as long as you five were happy and healthy, that’s all that really mattered to me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Howie whispered softly. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.” 

“It’s okay, I know you were just upset.” Heather replied. 

They went quiet before Howie finally spoke. “Part of what she said was true, she did find Brian and I curled up together on the couch that night but it wasn’t what she thought.” 

Heather stayed silent as Howie continued to speak. 

“It takes a lot to get Brian to his breaking point, but when he does, he can go off. He and Leighanne got into a fight and he knew he needed to walk away before he did something he would regret so he came to me since I was the closest.”

“So you were just comforting him.” Heather said. 

Howie nodded. “I didn’t expect her to show up and when she did, she didn’t even give either of us a chance to explain what was going on, she ran out to quickly.” 

“Did you try to call her?” Heather asked. 

“Yes, but her phone was off.” Howie sighed. “So the next morning, we were in our managers office trying to decide how to do damage control because it was already all over the media and internet.” 

“You guys seemed to have done enough control for things to blow over.” 

“It helps when fans know how close and touchy we all are with each other.” Howie grinned. 

Heather chuckled and nodded, if only he knew just how much the fans knew and loved it.   
“So, when you revealed yourself to me, I ran out of fear because I met Leigh the same way, we hired her for the Black and Blue tour.” Howie sighed. 

Heather nodded softly understanding why he was scared. “Are you okay now?” 

Howie looked up at her for the first time, instantly noticing her hair. “You cut and colored your hair.” 

Heather was shocked he had noticed, most didn’t, specially men. “Yeah, it was starting to get to thick and I had to get it cut and thinned out.” 

Howie was hesitant as he reached over letting his fingers run through her short, soft hair. Heather closed her eyes and sighed softly, leaning into his hand. Howie’s hand moved down the back of her neck feeling her shiver slightly. 

“Howie…” Heather whimpered. 

“Yeah?” Howie asked, his hand moving down her back, pulling her to him. 

Heather moved right into his arms, letting him wrap her up as she laid her head on his chest, sighing softly. Howie kept his fingers in her hair, rubbing it gently happy to have her back with him again, despite the bit of fear still invading his mind. 

“Howie?”

“Hm?”

“Did you mean what you said? About wanting to see where things go between us?” Heather sat up and looked into his brown eyes. 

Howie bit his lip but nodded. “Yes, but I wanna take things slow, can we do that?” 

Heather nodded. “Yes of course.” 

Howie relaxed and snuggled her close to him, smiling hearing her relax against him. They didn’t say much over the next hour, just enjoying being with each other before Heather realized she needed to text Nick.

“Oh, I need to do something.” Heather said suddenly. 

Howie looked at her confused and worried, she smiled and kissed his cheek gently before grabbing her phone and texting Nick. She looked at Howie and grinned. 

“I promised my ride I’d text them to let them know how things were.” 

“So which one brought you?” Howie chuckled. 

Heather grinned and simply said. “Nick.”


	9. Chapter 9

Howie let Heather in as he locked the door and pulled her to him, she smiled softly up at him and nuzzled against him lovingly. He pulled her tightly to him as she looked around the house. It was about the size of most wealthy homes she had been in but this one had a humbling feeling around it, something she wasn’t used to. 

“Want a tour?” Howie whispered softly against her ear. 

Heather shook slightly but nodded. “Sure.” 

Howie took her by the hand and led her through the house, Heather in awe at all the awards that were on the walls and trophies sitting on the shelves. 

“This is amazing.” Heather said softly. 

Howie beamed with pride knowing how hard they had worked to make their dreams come true. Heather smiled at him before moving back into his arms, sighing happily feeling Howie wrap his arms back around her. 

“Are you okay?” Howie asked softly, his hand running through her hair. 

Heather looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah, are you?” 

Howie grinned and nodded, leaning down to kiss her. Heather hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and responding. Howie’s grip became tighter as the kiss became more heated and passionate. Heather finally pulled away after a few minutes, both panting softly. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I’m the one who said I wanted to take things slow.” 

“Will...will you stay with me?” Howie asked softly.  
Heather bit her lip thinking about it, she knew she didn’t have anywhere else to go since she had told Nick she was good and was going to stay with Howie. He looked at her worried she would want him to take her to a hotel instead knowing full well he would. 

“Okay.” Heather finally answered. 

Howie smiled happily and showed her to one of the spare rooms, showing her where the bathroom was on the way. She didn’t expect things to go the way they had so she didn’t have any extra clothes with her. Howie went out and she decided to at least take her bra off and be somewhat comfy. After a few minutes, she came back down seeing Howie curled up on the couch. He looked up seeing her still in her shirt and jeans but could tell she had taken her bra off, trying his hardest to behave himself. 

She slid down next to him smiling softly. “Thanks for letting me stay.” 

“Of course, I want you with me.” 

Heather’s face went red as she looked down before feeling her head being pulled back up and meeting a pair of brown eyes that matched her own. 

“Don’t do that, I can’t see those pretty eyes when you do.” Howie smiled. 

Heather’s face only turned redder as he pulled her into his arms and snuggled down close. Heather sighed and relaxed against him, her fingers making patterns over his hand and arm gently. She couldn’t help but smile feeling him kiss the top of her head, she wasn’t sure how long they had been on the couch but she could feel herself starting to fall asleep. 

“Ready for bed?” Howie asked softly. 

Heather nodded gently. “Yes, it’s been a long day.” 

Howie let her go as they got up and headed upstairs, Howie giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before letting her go. 

“Night.” 

“Night.” 

Heather watched him go into his room before doing the same, laying down on the bed, and going to sleep with a small smile on her face. 

The last week of their break went quick and were on a plane heading for Europe. Heather was so excited and Howie couldn’t wait to show her around the different areas of the world. Her and Howie got some raised brows walking into the airport together and a huge smirk coming from Nick. It didn’t take long for Heather to settle in and true to his word, Howie showed her around and the the best place to eat, getting the others off the hook when it came to his adventurous food tasting. 

As time went on, Howie and Heather became close and decided to make things official. She also went on to be their personal chef during their joint tour with New Kids and the In A World Like This tour, finally getting to meet the eldest of the Boys. She was so excited Kevin was back and couldn’t wait to get this new tour off the ground and see the world once again, thankful for the masquerade that brought her and Howie together, even though neither had wanted to be there.


End file.
